


Pretty Hate Machine

by somewhatlaura



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Trent Reznor - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatlaura/pseuds/somewhatlaura
Summary: Trent and Madelaine meet in a cafè and gradually fall in love with each other. It's kinda cute I guess
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 - Can I sit here?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I have never written anything before and I want to apologise in advance for the eventual grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Hope you like it ;)

That Friday evening, as she was walking down the street, Madelaine was absorbed in her thoughts, all she could think of was him.

She was accompanied by the notes of the Californication album, she would listen to it every time she felt sad or alone.

She was so desperately in love with him, even though she knew he had cheated on her multiple times, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. His hands, his black eyes, his soft hair, his smell, this was what she had spent the morning thinking of.  
She didn't have the guts to dump him, she loved him too much, but she knew he would only make her suffer.

Before she could think of anything else, she took a turn left and bumped into something, or someone.

"Fuck. Watch where you're going!"

She took a glance at the boy standing in front of her, he wasn't really tall, but he had dark hair and green eyes, beautiful full lips and a unique nose. She had never seen him around here, and he looked like someone she would definitely remember.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" she mumbled under her breath. She usually wasn't shy, she didn't whisper nor did she ever feel intimitadet by strangers, but this boy was so attractive and being so close to him made her cheeks bright red.

"Yeah I noticed, get out of my way" he replied immediately, his voice was rough and firm, he placed his right hand on her waist and moved her near the wall, walking by her, leaving behind him a strong scent.

She was surprised by the softness of his touch, completely opposite to his rude attitude and deep voice.  
She was mesmerized by his beauty and it took her a while before she realised how late she was, she kept on walking towards the library and focused on the books all day long.

A few hours later she decided she had had enough, studying maths and physics was particularly tiring and she desperately needed a coffee, she got up, picked her things up and walked to the nearest cafè, the Mellon Collie cafè.

She ordered a cup of black american coffee, sat down at the most private table she could find and started sipping it.  
Her mind wandered to Lucas, her cheater boyfriend  
\- I really should leave him - she thought - but what if I won't find anybody else? -  
Madelaine had never been confident in herself, that's beacuse she wasn't paricularly thin, instead she had chubby thighs and a belly. She had never loved herself the way other girls do, and she was afraid that if she lost Lucas no one else would ever love her.

They had been together for five months now, they met at a pub and it was love at first sight, at least for Madelaine. They hadn't slept together yet because, being her first time, she wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Lucas had always been weird, he never told her he loved her and he always tried to push her to have sex with him, he would grab her wrist with such violence it would leave a bruise, just like the one she had now.  
She looked at her wrist and passed her fingers on it, damn it hurt.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

An husky voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she quickly pulled her sleeve down to hide the bruise and looked up, not expecting to see him.  
The cute dark haired boy was standing right in front of her, with his glowing eyes and half smile.

\- How is he so cute? - she thought

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be rude but I was late to practice and.. also, I shouldn't have touched you, I normally don't touch strangers like that but I was having a bad morning and -"

Before he could continue, Madelaine stopped him  
"Hey, no big deal, and yes, you actually can sit here" she smiled reassuredly, locking her blue eyes with his.

He slowly sat down without ever stopping looking at her  
"I'm Madelaine by the way" she reached her hand out  
"I'm Trent" his eyes were admiring her face: her blue piercing eyes, her nose ring, her lips covered in blood red lipstick, that little strand of curly red hair resting on her flushed cheek

\- Wow, she must be an angel -

"Well, you were kind of an asshole this morning" she laughed "but you're cute, so let's pretend it never happened" she allowed her eyes to wander on his body, he was wearing a turtleneck with a leather jacket and leather pants, oh, and leather boots too, his shoulders where broad and his hands 

\- Oh God, I'm sure I'm drooling aren't I -

"So, you said you were late to practice.."  
She waited for him to end her sentence  
"Oh, yeah, I play the keyboards in a band, I sing too sometimes" he said proudly  
"Cool! What's the band's name?" his smile widened and his eyes lit up  
"It's Nine Inch Nails" he reached to his jacket pocked and pulled out a cd "We play in the area, you should come see us sometimes" he handed it out to her and she took it without hesitation  
"I definitely will" and she put the cd in her backpack.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, he really was a nice guy after all, he loved music as much as she did and they actually had a really similar taste, so it was fun to talk about something interesting for once. At the end, they even exchanged numbers.

Unfortunately, it was time for her to go home and finish her study session, they got up simultaneously and walked to the counter  
"Let me take this" he said in a gentle, almost sweet voice, then proceeded to give the cashier a 10$ bill  
"Thank you" he couldn't help smiling at those words  
They walked out of the café and looked at each other for a few seconds  
"It's been fun, we should hang out again"  
"Oh yes, absolutely" she leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you again for paying, I owe you one" after that, she gave him a friendly peck on the leather-covered arm "See you"  
His smile spread across his face "Bye!"

With that, she turned around and started walking, he couldn't stop his eyes from looking at her whole body, which he found perfect.  
\- What the hell is happening? - he thought, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty rough, if you're sensitive or don't like reading about rape and non consensual sexual intercourse I suggest you skip it.  
> Anyway, I tried to portray Madelaine's feelings as best as I could, I am very interpreted by in the subject and I wanted to insert it in the story.  
> Hope you like it ;)

It was Saturday morning, Madelaine woke up happier than ever, she wore a pair of shorts and a shirt and went to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat.  
It had been a few weeks since she met Trent and they had been texting each other a lot, laughing at every stupid thing they said, but they didn't find the time to hang out since he had to work and she was busy studying. In the meantime, she had passed her finals and she could finally enjoy some free time.

Last night she was so concentrated on her book that she didn't even have dinner, so she was pretty hungry, she settled for two slices of toasted bread and an apple, and decided to check her phone since she completely forgot to the night before.  
When she turned her phone on, hundreds of messages arrived, and none of them was good

-Where the fuck are you?  
-Answer me  
-Madelaine what the fuck???  
-I fucking hope you are not with some guy  
-Fuck you

This was the kind of message she had received, guess who they were from? 

Yeah, exactly, Lucas.

Trent was such a nice, calm guy, why couldn't Lucas be more like him?

She had been thinking about it since that Wednesday evening and she figured it was finally time to dump that asshole.  
She rushed upstairs, changed into something better and went to his house.

Her heart was beating fast, she was anxious, scared and she wanted Trent to be there so bad, just so he could protect her  
The door was thrown open and an angry Lucas was standing right there  
"Oh God, you even have the nerve to come here out of the blue like nothing happened!"  
Before she could speak he ordered  
"Come in" he aggressively grabbed her already bruised wrist and pulled her inside  
Her legs were trembling and she was on the verge of crying, but she gathered all of her strength and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Lucas.." she started  
"No, you listen to me you bitch!" he yelled  
A tear sliding down her face  
"We have been together for five fucking months, we haven't fucked because you are a fucking prude, I've always been nice to you and I have had far too much patience" her eyes fell open  
"And now this is what you repay me with? You don't fucking answer to my calls and messages, where the fuck were you all night?"  
His eyes were bloodshut and he was clenching his fists hard enough to make his knuckles go white, she had never been this scared in her life  
"I.."  
"Who were you with? Were you with a fucking guy?"  
"I was studying for the t-"  
Her sentence was cut off by a really strong pain on her cheekbone, Lucas had punched her, hard.  
"Oh, don't you fucking lie to me little whore, tell me, were you cheating on me? Huh? Did you let some guy fuck you?"  
"No! Of course not, Lucas, please" she tried to calm him down  
"Shut up!" he yelled again, she took some steps back and tried to reach the door, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible, she was afraid of what he could do.

"Now, since you are such a cockslut" he walked slowly towards her, he grabbed her hair and pushed her down, making her drop to her knees, with her face right in front of his bulge "you are gonna suck this, and you are gonna enjoy it"  
She started crying and begging him to stop, but it was too late for that, he had completely lost his mind  
He unzipped his pants, pulled them and the boxers down and caressed her face with his way too hard member  
"C'mon, don't be shy" he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her head back  
"Lucas, please, don't do this, pl-" he acted like he didn't hear her and pushed her mouth opened with his fingers  
"Fuck you" he said, before putting his dick into her mouth, he started to thrust hard and deep, making her gag and cry ever more  
"Fuck, yes, see? It's so easy" he kept thrusting, Madelaine felt her soul leave her body, she felt as if she was dead, maybe she was after all. She felt empty, completely, she felt a void inside of her, a void that was starting to devour her heart, she was petrified, she couldn't move but tears continued flowing from her swollen eyes. She just wanted this to be over.  
"Baby yes, I'm gonna cum" he groaned and mumbled before releasing himself into her mouth.  
"You liked it didn't you, you little slut"  
He pulled out and quickly ruffled her hair, then gave her a kiss on her forehead  
"Baby you were so good, you should do that more often, now be a good girl and swallow"  
She did, she did everything he said, because she felt like it was the only thing she would be capable to do. She was completely hopeless, she got up, wiped her mouth clean with her shaking hands and tried to stop herself from crying, taking deep breaths and gently rubbing her fingers on her sore cheekbone  
"You can leave if you want, I got what I wanted now" the satisfaction on his face, his expression, his proud grin were the worst things she had ever seen, she felt so humiliated, she was hurting so bad, not only physically. The emotional pain was unbearable, she felt like she could die from the void inside of her, from being eaten alive by that void.  
Hesitantly she reached for the doorknob, opening the door and leaving that house forever.

She was lost, completely and utterly lost. She felt useless, guilty. She didn't know what to do or where to go, so she went to the first place that popped into her head: the Mellon Collie.  
It took her an hour to walk a half a mile, she was exhausted, when she got to the bar she sat at the usual table, she held her head between her hands and started crying again. What she was feeling was unexplicable, a lot of things crossed her mind, she didn't know what to do, she simply needed someone to hold her and tell her it wasn't his fault. It was his. It was Lucas'.

Her muffled sobs were echoing in her head, she was drowning in her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice: Trent's.  
"Madelaine, what's wrong?"  
As soon as she raised her head to look at him, he rushed next to her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she squirmed away, still scared.  
"Don't touch me, just.." she managed to say through sobs "just don't"  
"Of course, I won't touch you, I won't" he said, moving his arms on the table.  
Trent could read the fear on her face, her eyes were wide open and red from all the tears they had spilled, her hands were shaking and so was her breath.  
Trent noticed just from up close how swollen and purple her right cheekbone and eye looked and how messy her hair was, as if it had been pulled harshly, then he realised  
"Oh, oh God Madelaine" he was shocked, he didn't know what to say, so he just started talking  
"I.. you don't need to tell me anything, just" he breathed out "I'm here for you"  
Madelaine felt the immediate urge to scream, she wanted to scream so bad, she needed to, so she grabbed Trent' shirt and pulled him closer, she put her face on his chest and suffocated her scream with it. She screamed right through his chest, right through his heart. She sobbed and trembled, but Trent still didn't dare putting his hands on her, she didn't want to be touched and he needed to respect that.  
Her tears were soaking his shirt, she was clenching her fists so hard around the fabric of the shirt  
"Could you.." she started saying, but was cut off by another of her sobs  
He patiently waited for her to talk  
"Hold me, please" she cried "hold me"  
And Trent did. He held her. He held her because she needed someone to keep her afloat, and he wanted to be her anchor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, um... yes, I love them. This is really cute, I know it may seem a little rushed but I feel like their connection is very strong, so yeah. Hope you like it ;)

Once Madelaine had told him what happened and stopped crying, Trent, who was still shocked, brought her a cup of tea, hoping this would make her feel better.  
"Thank you" she said  
\- After all of this, after all she'd been through, she still thanks me for a cup of tea - 

"Trent," her eyes were low, focused on her trembling hands, she stopped to think, as if she were to say something completely out of this world "do you think you could, um, let me crash at your place for a while? It's just, I don't want my parents to see me like this"

Trent looked at her, stunned by her beauty and kindness, she really was one of a kind  
"Nevermind, forget I asked" she must have misunderstood his expression 

"No, hey" he sat down next to her, without touching her "Madelaine, of course you can, you can stay as long as you need"

Her face showed gratefulness and he noticed a hint of fear, he figured she was afraid of what he could do to her and it wouldn't change any time soon   
"Tell you what, you can have my room, and you'll have the only key to it so you won't need to worry" her lips curled up in a little smile

"Shall we go then?" he got up and, hesitating, he offered her his hand, which she grabbed unexpectedly quick, and she stood up too.

When they left the place it was already 6 pm, so she called her mom to tell her she was going to sleep at her friend's house for the weekend, then they started walking, in the same direction this time, and with their fingers tangled in a knot that felt undissolvable. There was complete silence, but it wasn't awkward at all, just the sound of their shoes hitting the ground was enough.  
"Here we are" Trent smiled as he turned the key in the lock, the door opened to reveal a small flat, a couch with a small tv placed right in front of it and a minimal kitchen   
"Welcome home" she was so grateful to him, a boy she had met less than two days ago was welcoming her in his house and offering her his own bed. Her eyes filled up with tears again. Trent stood in front of her

"Hey, hey Madelaine, look at me" she started speaking   
"I am so grateful to you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now if it wasn't for you, thank you so much Trent" she slowly proceeded to hug him, at first her grip was soft, insecure, then she tightened it and hugged him with all the strength she had left, she felt his arms sliding to her hips and squeezing her into a tight embrace, but she didn't feel violated at all, Trent's touch was so soft and, during that hug, she knew for certain he was never going to hurt her, if everything, he was only going to protect her.  
Slowly, reluctantly they drifted apart.

"You should try to get some sleep" he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear "if you want to change you can use one of my shirts, oh and you can shower if you want" he smiled  
"Thanks, goodnight Trent"  
"I'm here if you need anything" 

Madelaine went to the bedroom and looked for a shirt to wear to sleep, he found a Nine Inch Nails' shirt, it looked like his favorite since the words were faded and it had holes here and there. It was perfect.

She got under the sheets, layed her head on the comfortable pillow and turned the lights off and, before drifting to sleep, that well known feeling of emptiness surrounded her once again.

"Lucas, please, don't do this, pl-" he acted like he didn't hear her and pushed her mouth opened with his fingers  
"Fuck you" he said, before putting his dick into her mouth, he started to thrust hard and deep, making her gag and cry ever more  
"Fuck, yes, see? It's so easy" 

Madelaine woke up instantly, sweat and tears dripping down her face and cheeks flushed. She rushed to the bathroom and washed her face. The clock read 3 am. It was late and she didn't know what to do, so she decided to make some coffee, since it looked like she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

She was wearing only Trent's shirt and her underwear, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was barefoot on the cold tiles.

"Morning" she heard Trent speak, he was leaning on the doorframe and scratching his neck with his hand, he was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. She replied with a nod and continued with the coffee machine, which apparently didn't have an on/off button

"Nice shirt you chose, it's my favourite" he said, lowering his voice  
She suddendly became shy again and tried to cover her thighs with the hems of the t-shirt, she was so embarassed by her legs, she hated them.

"No need to cover them, I'm not looking" he said happily   
Well I am looking, but she doesn't need to know that

"I had a nightmare" she blurted out, desperately trying to change the subject

"Oh" he took a pause "want to tell me about it?" 

"Not really" 

"I get that" he walked towards her "Let me?" he grabbed the coffee machine and turned it on in a second

"Well, that was easy" she laughed softly, Trent was so happy to hear that sound

"Are you feeling any better?" he really hoped she was

"Definitely, all thanks to you" she caressed his naked arm "I decided I'm gonna report him to the police tomorrow, will you come with me?" 

"Of course I will, I'm happy you decided to do it"

"Yeah, me too" she sighed "You know, at the beginning I felt like it was my fault" her voice started shaking "but now, after we talked yesterday, after everything you told me, I know it isn't." some tears slided down her face

"I admire you, you know" he said, with all the honesty in the world, their eyes locked together  
"You're so strong, after what you've been through, you still have the strength to be yourself." her heart was filled with joy, and pride

"Remember it wasn't yout fault, okay?" he reassured her, and brought his warm hand near her face, but immediately took it back since he didn't want to invade her personal space, he just looked at her instead

"You can touch me." she took his hand into hers   
"Just you." she guided his hand to her face and gently rubbed her bruised and wet cheek on his calloused fingers.

The friction sent him crazy, he wanted to kiss those bruises and make them fade away, he needed to touch her so bad, but he managed to keep his hands to himself, he just let her guide his every movement so that she would feel comfortable with it. 

His thumb brushed her cheekbone softly, making her jump a little because of the pain, she squirmed but kept her face on his hand, the same thumb proceeded to touch under her eyes, wiping away the tears and, together with those, that void she had been feeling since that moment.

"Thank you" she said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plainsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love a good body image issue. I'm very familiar with the topic and I wanted to use it in the story, because people should love others based on their personality AND NOT ON THEIR BODIES. You don't care if you're thin or fat, you love you for you.

"Hey there" Trent poked her arm playfully  
"Wake up, it's 1 pm" he suffocated a laugh at her funny face  
"Five more minutes" she asked, turning on her side, opening her mouth slightly and putting her naked leg on Trent's.

Last night they had spent four, maybe five hours talking and, when it was time to go to bed again, she had asked him to keep her company, just in case she had any other nightmares, and how could he say no to that.

"C'mon, I'm hungry" he sighed, no answer  
He pushed her hair out of her face and took the chance to admire her perfect face. Those lips were so plumped and red  
\- They must be so soft -  
He knew she would need time before she could kiss anybody else, luckily he had all the time in the world, but he could still fantasize, couldn't he?  
He slowly passed his thumb on those lips, softly enough not to wake her up, and rested his eyes on her legs, those beautiful, silky legs. He knew she was ashamed of her body, but he couldn't even begin to describe how perfect she looked in his eyes. He loved those legs, he loved every part of her. 

"Mmh, it tickles" his hair was covering her face, she snorted and scratched her forehead. She was officially awake.

"Can we go eat now?" he asked impatiently

"I need to shower first" she said as she moved her leg from his  
"Do you happen to have a pair of women underwear, for some weird reason?" she looked around the room, searching for some clues

"No, I don't unfortunately, but I can give you one of mines" a few second of silence, then she erupted in a loud laughter  
Trent looked at her with confusion in his eyes

"What? Do you want me to wear boxers?" she kept on laughing

"Why not? They are sure as hell more comfortable than the ones you're wearing now" he looked down, glancing at those underwear with black lace 

Her face turned red, as usual, but she tried to hide it and kept talking  
"Well, for your information, they are very comfortable!" she said ironically

"I bet" Trent got up and started searching in one of his drawers, he found a pair of boxers and threw it at her face

"There you go, feel free to use it" with that, she ran to the bathroom and immediatly got in the shower, she needed this.

Half an hour later, she was ready to eat. She decided to wear those boxers, and she had to admit, they were actually very comfortable, she kept the Nine Inch Nails' t-shirt on and wore a pair of his shorts.

"Is the food ready?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, finding Trent leaning on the kitchen counter with a cigarette hanging between his lips

"You should know, I'm a terrible cook" he laughed "so I ordered pizza" 

"Yes! I haven't had pizza in months" she was so happy, she missed pizza.

"How come?" he was curious, why would someone do this to themselves?

"Well, I wanted to lose weight"

\- Damn Trent, why do you always have to make things awkward? -  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked,  
\- Did I make it awkward? -

"I was just thinking" 

"About?"  
She felt his eyes burning her skin, he was looking at her up and down, lingering over her waist and hips

"I think you look beautiful"  
\- Well, that was unexpected -  
Her face was bright red and a wide smile spread across her face, no one had ever told her that before, not even...

"Um.. thanks" she said awkwardly

Thanks to God, the doorbell rang, and Madelaine ran to the door, taking the pizzas and bringing them to the couch, they both sat down and impatiently opened their pizza box

"Bon appetit"  
After they started eating, sounds of appreciation filled the room,  
"We should put some music on" she suggested, then got up and got close to the pile of vinyls and cds, sorted in alphabetical order. 

She picked the vinyl she liked best, Disintegragion by the Cure, and put it on the record player, Plainsong started playing and she sat back on the couch, so close to Trent their arms would brush with every movement

\- I think it's dark and it looks like it's rain, you said  
And the wind is blowing like it's the end of the world, you said -

They were singing along, their face still buried in the slices of pepperoni pizzas in front of them

\- And it's so cold, it's like the cold if you were dead  
And you smiled for a second 

I think I'm old and I'm feeling pain, you said  
And it's all running out like it's the end of the world, you said -

Madelaine related to this song so much, particularly in this moment, when everything felt pointless except for, of course, Trent

\- And it's so cold, it's like the cold if you were dead  
And you smiled for a second -

They looked at each other and smiled with complicity

\- Sometimes you make me feel  
Like I'm living at the edge of the world  
Like I'm living at the edge of the world  
It's just the way I smile, you said -


	5. Chapter 5 - Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is still a douchebag. Madelaine starts to process her feelings for Trent, in the meantime he is just horny.

"Are you ready?" he asked, after knocking on the door twice

"I'm changing, just a sec" she said back, while looking for something to wear from Trent's drawers, she settled for a black long sleeved shirt and the same leggins she wore yesterday, she tried to adjust her hair as best as she could, put some lipstick on and she was ready.

She opened the door to find herself standing in front of Trent, who was wearing a white t-shirt tucked in a pair of jeans and his usual leather jacket. Once again, Trent was hypnotised by how beautiful she was, her shirt looked so good on her it drove him crazy.

"You okay there?" she said ironically, snapping her fingers in front of his face

"Yeah, um" he scanned her body one more time "Sorry, it's just.. that shirt looks so much better on you"

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself" she giggled, then walked past him towards the door

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked 

"Absolutely" she was sure. She wanted that bastard to pay.

While they were in Trent's car, listening to Out of Time by R.E.M., Madelaine's legs were shaking, she was thinking about what happened and about what Trent said to her, how strong she was, and she was trying to collect all her strength she needed to report that son of a bitch.

Parking in the police station's parking lot, Trent turned the car off and directed his gaze to the nervous wreck next to him  
"Madelaine, don't worry, you are doing the right- " his sentence was cut off by her phone vibrating, her heart lost a beat as she read the message she received.

\- Baby I am so sorry for what happened, I don't know what got into me, you know I'd never hurt you. I miss you so much, I hope you can forgive me. -

Her eyes started watering, Trent's inquisitive look made her turn the phone for him to see  
"Fuck" he breathed out  
"How can he do this?" she said between sobs "I fucking hate him, I hate him" she raised her voice, hiding her face in her hands  
Watching her cry made him want to kill that asshole. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Madelaine," he gently raised her chin with his fingers so he could look at her in the eyes  
"You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, don't let someone like him destroy you, okay?" they were so close she could smell his skin, she simply nodded and sniffed.

She took a few seconds to calm down, then they got out of the car and walked towards the police station. They patiently waited for their turn.  
Once they were in the room, two police officers were sitting in front of them, one of them writing something on a piece of paper.

"So, why are you two here?"  
Her heart immediately started beating faster, she turned to Trent, searching for his eyes. When their eyes met, he took her hand into his and squeezed it tightly, smiling softly and reassuringly.

During the whole story, he never loosened his grip, not even once. He wanted to show her his support, because he was there for her and he always would be.

"How do you feel?" he asked once they were back in the car

"I.. I don't know" she was so confused and lost. The first guy she had ever loved raped her, and she still felt guilty for reporting him. 

"He was the first I ever loved, it's just- " she sighed "it's hard, but I'm so relieved, I don't ever want to hear from him again"

"Good, should we go home then?"

The drive was about twenty minutes long, during this time she started thinking about Trent. His black hair, his green eyes, his soft familiar hands, his smile. Not only was he incredibly beautiful, he was also incredibly caring. She had never met someone who cared about her like he did, she was so thankful to him for everything he'd done, and he wanted to repay him someday, but she didn't know how. 

She looked at him while he was driving, focusing on the road ahead of them  
"You were so good to me" she said, without even thinking, his head turned to give her a quick look, he smiled.

"I want to do something for you, you know, to thank you" she said.

He was caught by surprise, that was completely unexpected, but he had something in mind

"So?" once he parked the car, he looked at her. Her face, glowing and beautiful, her hands, hidden between her thighs, and her legs, pressed together. And oh God he wanted to tear that shirt off her so bad, tear away all those buttons and kiss every part of her body

"You could stay with me for a couple more days" he suggested, smirking


	6. Chapter 6 - Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, but the sexual tension is real. I love writing this story so much, I love this couple I LOVE TRENT BYE

A month had went by since she reported Lucas to the police, and it had become regular for them to hang out at his place, in fact they met almost everyday, and she would often crash at his place too.

Since she met Trent, she had had some fantasies about him, but after what happened with Lucas she kind of pushed them away.  
Anyway, now that she was laying in his bed, surrouded by his stinging smell and wearing his clothes, those fantasies came back.

Trent was asleep next to her, and she couldn't help imagining what it would be like to kiss him. To touch him, to graze his chest, to feel his hands on her hips, to feel him. Just thinking about it made her head spin. 

"You're creepy" she was pulled out of her thought by those words, he giggled

"You're cute when you're asleep" she touched his cheek with her lips, giving him a warm kiss "Good morning Trent" 

He mumbled something under his breath and smiled, getting up and walking to the bathroom to wash his face, only wearing a pair of boxers since it was particularly hot that day.

"You know, I was thinking.." she followed him

"Oh I don't like where this is going" he said ironically, splashing his face with cold water

"It's amazing how much we've bonded in just a month, I've never felt this at ease with anybody, well, it's not like I have lots of friends but still.." she patiently waited for an answer, when he stopped scrubbing his face with the towel he took a step in her direction, standing right in front of her, he started playing with a strand of her hair, twisting it around his fingers and making her heart beat faster.

"Do you ever think we could be- " she put a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, noticing even his own was racing  
"Something more?" she noticed he was looking at her mouth, so she subtly bit her lower lip to tease him, she needed his mouth on hers so badly.

"We will" he put the strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in closer "we will, but you still need time" 

Wow, she couldn't believe her ears, he was so different from Lucas.   
So patient, and so kind. She was so happy to have found someone like him.

He took her hand into his and kissed her fingers, one by one, then started kissing her wrist, sending shivers down her spine and making her skin crawl 

"I love your smell" he said, while planting a wet trail of kisses along her forearm "your skin is so soft" the kisses moved to her upper arm, her shoulder and, finally, her collarbone.

He started sucking on a sensible part of her neck, placing his free hand on her lower back, gently pushing her against the doorframe, a soft moan escaped her mouth when he groaned against her skin, she grabbed his dark hair and pulling them slightly, sighing at every kiss he left

"We should- " she was stopped by a grip strenghening on her side, making her jump in surprise, the shivers were running through her whole body, reaching her nipples. 

She was eager, she pushed her breasts against his chest so he could feel how hard her nipples were and how desperate she was for him. Meanwhile, small pink hickeys were adorning her collarbone and Trent kept licking and sucking on her skin, his warm breath and his groans made Madelaine even hotter.

"Fuck, Trent" she moaned "please" continuing to push against him, squirming and moving impatiently

Trent's boxers were getting tighter by the second, her moans were driving him crazy, her smell was intoxicating, he wanted to satisfy her needs more than anything.

He wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again, but he needed to stop immediately, or else he wouldn't be able to resist any longer.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her neck, admiring her perfect face, flushed with heat, and the constellation of love bites on her collarbone.

"Jesus Christ Trent" she laughed, trying to catch her breath, wiping the saliva from his mouth with her fingers

"You are so hot like this" he said, looking at her mouth while playing with the hems of her, or better, his shirt, picking it up a little, bringing his warm hand up, caressing her hips, her waist and her belly, dwelling on her ribs, brushing her breast with his thumb, the friction sent a wave of excitement through her.

"I want you" she whispered

"I know Madelaine" her name sounded perfect when it came from his lips "but we need to be patient" she sighed.

"I don't know if I can" she admitted 

He teased her again, leaning in and nibbling on her earlobe, whispering  
"I'll make it worth the wait"


End file.
